


We Never Do Things Together

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Cassie is too underrated, I just love Cassie okay, Male-Female Friendship, Team Dynamics, badass cassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy calls Cassie for a favour. </p>
<p>Non-romantic fic, post-original run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Never Do Things Together

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at night so it's not my best work ever but I like it anyway. Cassie doesn't seem to get much recognition but I love her and we don't see her interacting much with any other teammate than Kate so this came to mind.

“Hey, Cassie, can you do me a favour?” Teddy asked over the phone. 

“Sure, what is it?” Cassie replied, holding her phone to her ear with her shoulder while trying to stuff her books into her bag. 

“Can you get a message to Billy for me? Can you tell him I’ve got stuff to do after school and I’ll meet him at home?” Teddy relayed, his voice sounding a bit strained. 

“What do you need to do?” Cassie asked, pulling her bag onto her back and rearranging her phone to the other ear. 

“Will you give him the message?” Teddy repeated. 

“Of course, Teddy.” Cassie reassured him. “What do you need to do?” She repeated, passing through the school gates. 

“Does it matter?” Teddy asked. 

“I’m nosey and I’m doing you the favour so it’s the least you can do.” Cassie replied. 

“Fair enough.” Teddy said, making Cassie smile in a victory. “I’ve got an appointment with a therapist which Billy’s mum insists I should go to. You know, to help with grief and stuff.” Teddy admitted, sounding slightly ashamed. 

“Okay then. I’ve been to a shrink before, Teddy. It’s nothing to worry about. They ask you questions and then you get some ice cream on the way home, easy as cake.” Cassie admitted, trying to lighten Teddy’s mood. 

“Why did you have to go to a therapist?” Teddy asked, a hint of a smile in his voice. 

“My stepdad sent me to one when I shouted at him and called him ‘stupid’. He thought I was going through a _phase_.” Cassie said truthfully, reaching a crossing. She waited for the lights to change and jogged across the road, slowing to a stop on the other side. 

“Huh. Your stepdad sounds like a stand-up dad.” Teddy commented sarcastically. 

“He’s a jerk.” Cassie agreed. “I’m almost at your school anyway so I’ll pass on the message to Billy in person. Have fun with the head doctors.” She said happily. 

“Thanks Cassie. I owe you one.” Teddy agreed, terminating the call. Cassie slipped her phone back into her pocket and turned a corner. Billy and Teddy’s school was just ahead. Students were steadily piling out. Cassie knew from Billy and Teddy’s grumblings in the downtime when they weren’t training, that the last periods were staggered so not everyone left at once and disrupted the surrounding neighbourhood too much. 

Taller students in sports jerseys were barging past smaller students, who were moving around in small groups. Gangs of girls passed Cassie and gave her weird looks - which Cassie refused to acknowledge. 

She kept her eyes open for Billy but she couldn’t see him initially. Some boys were looking at her while she was trying to see over the crowd. One of them started walking over and Cassie didn’t acknowledge him. 

“You don’t go here.” He stated, leaning against the railings opposite her. 

“Well observed.” Cassie replied shortly, not encouraging further conversation. 

“Who’re you looking for?” He asked, not seeming to get the hint. 

“A friend.” Cassie said. 

“What’s he called?” The boy pressed. His gang started snickering at his failed attempt of trying to talk to Cassie. 

“Billy Kaplan. Do you know when he gets out?” Cassie said, deciding a straightforward question would be enough. 

“Why are you friends with that faggot Kaplan?” The boy sneered. Cassie’s blood began to boil in defence of her friends. 

“For one thing, he’s not a stuck up jerk like you.” Cassie snapped. She felt her shirt become a bit tight around her shoulders and realised she’d started growing. Forcing herself to stay calm, Cassie took a deep breath and she began to shrink back down to regular size. 

Behind the ever-thinning crowd of people, she saw Billy’s face emerge from the school. Not wanting to be left with the creep for any longer, Cassie began making her way through the crowd to meet him instead of waiting. She made it out the other side of the crowd and stopped dead. 

A group of boys were fast approaching Billy (who hadn’t spotted Cassie yet). They were laughing obnoxiously and one of them pointed out Billy to the others. A lead weight of apprehension dropped in Cassie’s stomach. 

“Hey Kaplan!” One of them shouted, speeding up. Billy didn’t even have time to look over his shoulder before the boy had Billy in a headlock. The muscles in his arms looked too flexed to be play-fighting. 

“Have you been avoiding us, Kaplan? Think you can hide?” The boy interrogated, egged on by his ‘friends’. Billy stayed silent, but the other boys’ behaviour angered Cassie. 

“HEY!” She shouted, storming forwards. Billy and the boy tormenting him looked up. There was a silent plea on Billy’s face. 

“Who’s this, Kaplan?” The boy asked, jerking Billy’s head a bit. 

“Let him go!” Cassie ordered. 

“Cass, don’t. “ Billy half-begged. 

“No, Kaplan. She told me to let you go so I’ll let you go.” The boy said, releasing him. Billy stood up uncertainly. Before he could move away, the boy pushed him over roughly onto the grass. 

Cassie squared her shoulders as she saw some of the other boys shift into a semi-circle around her. 

“Leave her alone, Kesler.” Billy demanded, seeing the look in his eyes. 

“She’s begging for a fight, Kaplan. I say we give it to her.” Kesler stated, cracking his knuckles. Kesler looked Cassie dead in the eye, while one of his friends grabbed Cassie from behind. 

“That was a-” Cassie started, feeling her arms being pinned behind her and planning her next move. “MISTAKE!” She shouted, throwing the boy over her shoulder onto ground. Billy winced slightly and stood up on the grass. The ring of boys backed up a bit, looking at Cassie wearily. 

“Let’s go, Billy.” Cassie said, beckoning her teammate over. Billy joined her side hesitantly and Cassie turned to walk away. Billy hurriedly followed suit, not sure of the situation. 

“Did you really just do that?” Billy asked in disbelief. 

“I cannot believe I just did that.” Cassie admitted, breathing deeply. “I didn’t just do that.” Billy smiled at her and glanced over his shoulder. 

“Oh, crap, Cass.” He said, trying to warn her that Kesler was running full pelt at them. Cassie looked behind her and stopped. Kesler kept running at them and just before he could throw the punch, Cassie spun around and threw the punch first. It made a lot more impact than it should have since Kesler flew back a few feet. 

“Cassie, shrink down.” Billy warned. Cassie looked over herself and realised that she had grown again. She really had to work on that. 

“Oh, right.” Cassie said, returning to normal size. “Thanks Billy.”

“We should probably leave right about now.” Billy suggested. 

“Yeah that sounds good.” Cassie agreed, both of them swiftly leaving the school and running around the corner. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath when they knew they were safely out of sight. 

“Okay. Not to sound rude, but why were you at my school in the first place?” Billy asked, slowing his breathing down enough. 

“Teddy wanted me to tell you he’s busy and he’ll meet you at home.” Cassie relayed, straightening her back against the wall they were leaning against. 

“And you couldn’t tell me over the phone because?” Billy inquired, stretching out the last word dramatically but he was smiling. 

“Because if I hadn’t you’d be having your butt handed to you right now by those bullies.” Cassie returned, mirroring Billy’s smile. 

“Good point.” Billy agreed. “Thanks for that, by the way.” He added. 

“We’re teammates in and out of costume. You guys all look out for me; it’s only fair that I look out for you.” Cassie said. 

“Fair enough.” Billy said, looking at Cassie sideways. “I was gonna go to the comic store on the way home. Wanna join me?” He asked. 

“Sure. We never do stuff together. It’ll be fun.” Cassie agreed. “Got your breath back?” She asked, smirking at her teammate. 

“Ready when you are Watson.” Billy replied, catching the reference and running with it. 


End file.
